vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Neofinetia falcata
| wikispecies= Neofinetia falcata | commons = Neofinetia falcata | ncbi = }} Неофинетия серповиднаяРусское название «Неофинетия серповидная» использовано в книге Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005. ( ) — вид многолетних эпифитных травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Синонимы * Orchis falcata Thunb. in J.A.Murray, Syst. Veg. ed. 14: 811 (1784). * Limodorum falcatum (Thunb.) Thunb., Trans. Linn. Soc. London 2: 326 (1794). * Angraecum falcatum (Thunb.) Lindl., Coll. Bot.: t. 15 (1821). * Oeceoclades falcata (Thunb.) Lindl., Gen. Sp. Orchid. Pl.: 237 (1833). * Vanda falcata (Thunb.) Beer, Prakt. Stud. Orchid.: 317 (1854). * Aerides thunbergii Miq., Ann. Mus. Bot. Lugduno-Batavi 2: 205 (1866). * Angorchis falcata (Thunb.) Kuntze, Revis. Gen. Pl. 2: 651 (1891). * Angraecopsis falcata (Thunb.) Schltr., Orchideen: 601 (1914). * Finetia falcata (Thunb.) Schltr., Beih. Bot. Centralbl. 36(2): 140 (1918). * Nipponorchis falcata (Thunb.) Masam., Mem. Fac. Sci. Taihoku Imp. Univ. 11(4): 592 (1934). * Holcoglossum falcatum (Thunb.) Garay & H.R.Sweet, Bot. Mus. Leafl. 23: 182 (1972). Ареал и экологические особенности Япония острова Хонсю, Яку, Танэгасима, Окинава, Рюкю, Сикоку и Кюсю. А также в Китае и Корее. Литофиты и эпифиты на покрытых мхом скалах и не крупных ветвях деревьев. Все виды рода Neofinetia входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Этимология Японское название — フウラン, в английской транскрипции Fuu Рah или Fuuki Рah, что означает «орхидея ветров». Корейское название — 풍란. История описания Впервые обнаружен в Карлом Тунбергом в южной части Японии на холмах около Нагасаки на острове Кюсю. Описан в 1925 году. Биологическое описание Миниатюрные моноподиальные растения (до 15 см высотой). Псевдобульб не образуют. Взрослые растения образуют плотные куртины. Листья расположены двурядно. Корни относительно толстые, покрыты веламеном. По цвету кончиков различают четыре типа: светло-коричневые, темно-коричневые, зеленые и рубиново-красные. Соцветие 3-7 цветковое, около 7,5 см длиной, вырастает из пазухи листа. Цветки ароматные, особенно в вечернее время, у номинальной формы и лепестки и чашелистики белого цвета. Шпорец 3,7 см длиной. У более редких форм цветки различных оттенков зеленого, желтого, розового и пурпурного. Опыляются ночными чешуекрылыми. Хромосомы: 2n = 38 Цветение в природе: лето-осень. В культуре thumb|270px|right|''Neofinetia falcata'' Osaka Prefectural Flower Garden, Osaka, Japan thumb|270px|right|[[Вариегатные растения|Вариегатная форма Neofinetia falcata 富貴蘭；朝日殿]] thumb|270px|right|''Neofinetia falcata'' 富貴蘭；青海 Первые упоминания о Neofinetia falcata, вероятно, в китайской книге "Senkaku Ruisho" (изданной до 1600 года) и "Kashi Sahen" (опубликована в 1617 году). В этих текстах, Neofinetia falcata называлась "Keiran Ichimei Fuuran", которое впоследствии было сокращено до "Fuuran", термин, широко используемый в настоящее время в отношении найденных в природе спонтанных мутаций Neofinetia falcata. Самая ранняя информация о культуре вида в книге "Kadan Komoku" (1665 год)History (歴史) of the Fuukiran. Наиболее популярным культивирование различных форм Neofinetia falcata стало в период правления сёгуна Токугава Иэнари, правящего в Японии в 1787-1837 гг. По приказу Токугава Иэнари осуществлялся специальный поиск необычных разновидностей данной орхидеи. Благодаря ему была собранна коллекция из более 200 форм. Популярность Fuukiran снизилась в конце эпохи Эдо и после мировых войн. До XX века собирателями Neofinetia falcata были только представители высших классов общества. В настоящее время в Японии содержание необычных форм этих орхидей переживает новый подъём. Fuuran – принято называть найденные в природе растения с необычными листьями и цветами, не свойственными номинальной форме. Гибриды и искусственно созданные мутации к Fuuran никого отношения не имеютКалиновский Д. Neofinetia. В Японии, в рамках культурной традиции Fuuran наиболее распространены следующие виды орхидей: Neofinetia falcata (традиционные названия: Fuuran, Fuukiran), Dendrobium moniliforme (Sekkoku, Chouseiran), Cymbidium goeringii (Shunran, Nihon Shunran), Sedirea japonica (Yabukouji, Yabuk). В соответствии со стандартами японского общества Fuukiran Society (JFS), открытие новой формы не всегда приводят к немедленной регистрации нового Fuukiran. В начале в условиях культуры должно вырасти несколько поколений. Это необходимо, для выявления отличий от зарегистрированных Fuukiran и выяснения передаются ли эти уникальные особенности потомству. При оценке растений учитываются не только их морфологические особенности, но и горшок и субстрат, которые должны соответствовать культурным традициям. Рекомендации по содержанию основанные на данных о климате в одном из мест произрастания (Кагосима, Кюсю, Япония): Свет: 2000-3600 FC. Наибольшее количество света в природе растения получают в зимне-весенний период. Температура воздуха летом: днем в среднем 26-31°С, ночью 19-23°C. Зимой днем 12-13°C, ночью 3-4°C. Относительная влажность воздуха 75-85 %. Полив обильный в период вегетации, в период покоя полив сокращают, но субстрат не должен на долго пересыхать полностью. Существует успешный опыт содержания Neofinetia falcata в условиях заметно отличающихся от описанных выше.Neofinetia falcata. Charles and Margaret Baker Культивируемые растения очень чувствительны к бактериальным и грибковым инфекциям, если выросли в вертикальном положении. Посадка растений должна осуществляться таким образом, что бы корни растениях хорошо аэрировались. Сбалансированная удобрения следует применять еженедельно в период активного роста. Для полива лучше использовать воду прошедшую очистку методом обратного осмоса. При использовании водопроводной воды субстрат следует регулярно промывать во избежании отложения солей. Посадка растений производится на блок, декоративный камень (в стиле бонсай), в глиняный или пластиковый горшок или корзинку для эпифитов. Традиционный японский способ посадки заключается в том, что растение располагают высоко над краем специального керамического горшка с большим дренажным отверстием, высаживая его на полый шар из сфагнума. Межродовые искусственные гибриды (грексы) Зарегистрированы RHSThe Royal Horticultural Society. * Aeridofinetia Suzuka Pearl — Neof. falcata × Aerides houlletiana, S.Katsuta 2007 * Ascofinetia A. F. Buckman — Neof. falcata × Ascocentrum christensonianum, A.Buckman 2008 * Ascofinetia Color Burst — Neof. falcata × Ascocentrum Sidhi Gold, L.Soule(Kultana) 2006 * Chrisnetia Green Light — Christensonia vietnamica × Neof. falcata, Ching Hua 2008 * Mizunoara Pololei Sunset — Neof. falcata × Kagawara Christie Low, Haiku Maui (N.Mizuno) 2005 * Vandofinetia White Crane — Vanda sanderiana × Neof. falcata, Exotic Orchids 2006 * Nakamotoara Joyce Hands — Neof. falcata × Ascocenda Blue Boy, G.Hands(O/U) 2007 * Phalanetia Hoshizukiyo — Phalanetia Irene × Neof. falcata, T.Morie 2002 * Wilkara Didit Finally — Asconopsis Irene Dobkin × Neof. falcata, C.Wilk 2003 * Phalanetia Koibotaru — Neof. falcata × Phalaenopsis schilleriana, T.Morie 2000 Литература * Thomas Joseph Mulhollan, Order Form for Fuukiran - Neofinetia falcata Japanese Style. ISBN 1-44276-1424-5 * Suzuki, K. 1985. Japanese Orchids - Neofinetia falcata and Ponerorchis graminifolia. American Orchid Society Bulletin, 54(3):277. * Venter HJ, 1997, Mighty miniatures: no.19. Neofinetia falcata. S. Afr. Orchid J. 28. (4): 131 * Cooper R, 1983, Neofinetia falcata. J. Wellington Orchid Soc. 6. (11): 222 * Sheehan T, Sheehan M, 1983, Orchid genera, illustrated: 91. Neofinetia. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 52. (1): 48-49 * Northen RT, 1980, Neofinetia falcata is again the correct name. Florida Orchidist 23. (3): 111 * Craig JE, 1971, Neofinetia falcata, the Japanese 'furan'. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 40. (2): 114-119 Ссылки * Калиновский Д. Neofinetia * [http://www.pbase.com/rogiervanvugt/neofinetia Фотографии различных форм Neofinetia falcata] * Сайт японского общества любителей Fuukiran (日本富貴蘭会　事務局) * [http://www.fuukiran.jp Культура Neofinetia falcata в Японии] * The Web Neofinetia * [http://www.orchidspecies.com/neofinetiafalcata.htm Neofinetia falcata на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia] * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/50153860 Neofinetia falcata на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden.] Примечания Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Японии Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии